Special Tactical Armed/Allied Governments (S.T.A.G.)
"'Terrorist insurgents? Been there. Unruly Taliban? Done that. Shadow government? Now that's a challenge..." : '-- STAG's official motto after conscription into the SK military...' : "Blackwater ain't got shit on this, so they send SHIELD to do their dirty work..." : '-- Slyther Sniperdragon mocking the stategies of the One-World-Government' STAG is a proto-military organization, as well as being an elite paramilitary police force and special forces division under the conscription of the Sniperdragon Kingdom military, and the only agency the Sniperdragon Kingdom Royal Family has in service. Previously kick-started by deceased Senator Monica Hughes, it wasn't since then under Sniperdraconian jurisdiction. To ensure full control and seizure of STAG and it's assets, Cyrus Temple and his sub-ordinate Kia were assassinated by Sniperdraconian high military command. The SKMC since then, defended the Third Street Saints and would've killed off Monica's STAG has Slyther not decided to adapt STAG to his power. Because of the technology and power it holds, Slyther believes STAG would serve a better purpose for the Sniperdragon Kingdom instead of the United States government. STAG supersedes all jurisdiction on Earth and worlds elsewhere. Should a STAG agent run afoul of foreign/international laws, full documents and reports of such crimes are then submitted by these governments to the High Command, primarily to the Galactic Nations Security Council (GNSC). They can expel, but cannot touch a STAG official in any physical shape or form. Like every other agent employed in service of the Sniperdraconian Royal Family, STAG employees are here and in, protected by diplomatic immunity. Should any form of government or authority anger an employee in service of the Royal Family, any nation allied to the GN, or anger the Royal Family themselves could be viewed upon as hostile and declared as an act of war. Ever since then, STAG has been re-outfitt ed with a majority of Sniperdraconian and Auroran soldiers, while giving what remains of it's human members a dismissive leave and dishonorary discharge. Hylians, Twili, Blackdraconians and Nessarnites have volunteered to be part of the STAG project, which would be a permanent police force in the role of being the GN's interpol. Garrus Knight was the second to commandeer the forces of STAG after Cyrus Temple was out of the picture. Kim Glenroy, who served as Garrus Knight's sub-ordinate lieutenant, was also given Slyther's blessing as well as full permission and consent to command STAG, so she did. And this new STAG became prominent in the role of antagonizing regimes who were later known to be government destroyers. STAG's military is more exotically equipped, well-trained and more combat-ready than all the armies of the world. Ever since STAG was recognized and certified under Sniperdraconian jurisdiction, the technology factor upgraded alarmingly fast, as well as being a permanent upgrade to all Sniperdraconian military forces. As such, the Marines and Army Rangers of the Sniperdragon Kingdom were the first to receive such advanced futuristics, which would later migrate and shape the Sniperdraconian military into a golden age of power unlike anything it has ever seen before. At this point, Slyther was able to accomplish the Mars Mission quicker than his opponents, claiming the red planet under Sniperdraconian imperial jurisdiction. Alignment *Allied (Neutral) Commanders *Slyther Sniperdragon - Supreme Commander/Military Governor *Shadow Sniperdragon - Supreme Commander/Military Governor *Garrus Knight - Chief Commander (Retired) *Kimera Glenroy - Chief Commander (Actual) Jurisdiction(Property of) *Sniperdragon Kingdom Royal Family *Galactic Nations Security Council/Space Command (GNSC) *United States Government (Formerly) Participants (Soldiers by nations volunteered and conscripted into STAG's ranks. As they are part of the GN's interpol...) *Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion *Sisters of Aurora *Blackdraconian Dominion *Hyrule Kingdom *Mushroom Kingdom *Twilight Kingdom of Lorule *Kingdom of Nessarn *Russian Federation *International (Earth) *International (Global) Affiliations *United States (Formerly) *Sniperdragon Kingdom Department of Defense (SK-DEF) *Atlas Defense Force (ADF) *Auroran Armed Forces *Hyrule Kingdom Special Air Service (HKSAS) *Mushroom Kingdom Task Force (MKTF) *Nessarn Task Force (NKTF) *Blackdraconian I-EMF *X-COM *Smash Club *Third Street Saints *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Conditional) Opposition *United States Government (Under Obama/Clinton/Trump regime) *Majestic 12 *Illuminati *FEMA *UNATCO / NATO / European Union *Ultor Corporation *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Temporarily) *EXALT / ADVENT S.T.A.G. Elite STAG's elites are usually better equipped than the lower ranks. The commandos have exclusive priviledges to buy even the most expensive of STAG energy weapons and if need be, ADF alien weapons. The commandos have thicker armor than the troopers, which makes them very difficult to kill, especially if the commando is a Sniperdraconian, due to the thick layers of Atlan skin, they can harden against physical trauma. To attempt CQB with a STAG commando is out of the question due to his resilency to resist grabs and be more prone to strategic takedowns. They are the second best of STAG's law enforcement to lay out a savage beating of the enemy. It is also said both of STAG's commandos and STAM's marines are under direct command of their superior commanders, Slyther and Shadow themselves... S.T.A.G. Shadow Operations The shadow operatives of STAG are known to be efficient combat-hackers, saboteurs, snipers and electric engineers for any class in logistics they handle. Never to challenge the enemy in open, but to take them unaware by the shadows, these are the men that operate in the dark, and sometimes behind the smokescreen of urban warfare, to catch the enemy unaware while it's occupied fighting the main Sniperdraconian military force. S.T.A.M. The Special Tactical Anti-Military was introduced as a sub-division of STAG soon as the Sniperdraconian leadership was angered for yet another time the enemy oppositions from the US have cheated the battle to their advantage, so in return, STAM was created to combat this, with invincible troops, equipped with Tier 03 indestructible STAG armor that in which makes any kind of soldier feel like the Gods of combat. STAM's extent of battle mostly resorts to ballistics and corrosive plasma weapons. Anything that can cripple enemy armor within seconds, even an anti-tank rifle could make short work of an M1 abrams tank if the right fuel tank is shot. Either case, they are the top best STAG has to offer, and they are the very worst Slyther can throw at his enemies. If even Hemlock's USMC couldn't stop STAM, nothing ever will. Thus fulfills STAG's purpose of being the government-killing police for the sake of irony, yet it appears that Ultor met it's match... Units *STAG Trooper *STAG Commando *STAG Military Police (MP) *STAG Heavy Trooper *STAG Combat Engineer/Hacker *STAG Combat Medic *STAG Battlemage *STAG Operative/Assassin *STAG Combat Pilot *STAG Black-Ops *STAM Death Marine *STAM Elite Commando *STAG Commandant *STAG Royal Guard (RG) (Click to see all variants) Training Exercises and Drills Physical *Physical fitness test *Short-distance running *Uninterrupted performance of 80 push-ups *Uninterrupted performance of 100 sit-ups *50 meter freestroke swim *Combat diving skill *Aerial combat skill *Cross-country march (travelling 64 km miles in under 15 hours, carrying a 30 kg pounds backpack) Psychological *Mental recovery, concentration, endurance, self-control and the fortitude to overcome difficult situations *ESP expectancy score *Marksmanship *Recognizing and making decisions in emergency situations Intelligence *Foreign languages *Foreign geography *Knowledge of world events *Advanced technology *Medical procedures *Detonation operations *Stealth communication *Foreign weaponry *Next-generation future weaponry (Laser, plasma, alien, High-Frequency (HF) bullets, etc.) *Drone warfare *Operation of mechanized armor *Civil protection and international law enforcement protocol Field Training *Battlefield survival (14 weeks) *Shooting practice (must score at least 95% for a target at 914 m ft, and 100% for a target at 548 m ft) *Knife throwing *Guard patrol *Mountaineering *Elite martial arts, CQB and hand-to-hand combat *Border infiltration *Guerrilla warfare *Land navigation *Map-reading *Escape and evasion *Combat medical skills *Rebelling and Ranger practice *Weapons familiarization *Nautical vehicle control and navigation *Familiarization of aerial vehicle control *Diving and underwater infiltration *Canoeing *Kite-gliding *Basic military parachute skills (4 weeks) **Special operations freefall practice (High-Altitude, Low-Opening HALO and High-Altitude, High-Opening HAHO) **11 jumps carrying little to no combat equipment ("Hollywood") **15 jumps with full combat equipment **2 nighttime jumps **2 mass-tactical strategic jumps *Intelligence gathering *Language and customs of the destination country (4 weeks) *Stealth techniques *Improvised explosive devices *Utilization of high-tech equipment *Communications (16 weeks) *Medical exam (10 weeks) Gallery 20160509013930_1.jpg|STAG soldiers onboard the Helios helicarrier, front docking stations... 20160802234525_1.jpg|STAG forming a counter-police barricade in response to riots and corruption... 20160708092431_1.jpg|STAG soldiers preparing to invade the beach by sea, D-Day style... 20160509023611_1.jpg|A small, yet minor parody of Star Wars can be seen in this picture... FalloutNV 2017-11-29 16-41-00-08.jpg|Gathering of STAG troopers and commandos outside an occupied military base during Martial Law in New Vegas... FalloutNV 2018-09-09 00-08-48-23.jpg|STAG defenses take down a US Navy Tomahawk from hitting a civilian settlement and it's evacuation buses near the border of Idlib in Syria... FalloutNV 2018-09-12 10-27-17-51.jpg|Vice Adml. Sharp's STAG Halberd warship mercilessly leveling enemy US missile cruiser 'Nixon Valley' during GNSC naval and air defense of Syria... FalloutNV 2018-09-12 08-01-51-24.jpg|American F-15 fighter caught under fire by a STAG Halberd's anti-air laser defense systems... FalloutNV 2018-09-12 09-23-10-11.jpg|US navy crew's last moments alive before their destructive fate by the MAC cannon of a STAG Halcyon-class space frigate... FalloutNV 2018-09-12 06-28-02-18.jpg|STAG F-69 VTOL fighter attacking a US Ticonderoga-class missile cruiser with precision strikes... FalloutNV 2018-09-11 12-38-26-94.jpg|STAG's airforce division engage enemy US fighters in high seas dogfight... FalloutNV 2018-09-12 05-38-38-00.jpg|STAG and SKN naval defenses launch acoustic ultra-wave attacks at US invaders as an angry warning shot to divert course away from range of Syria... Trivia *STAG was first introduced in the 2011 game, Saints Row the Third... The original STAG and it's emblem are created and published by Volition, and THQ(Defunct)... *The STAG emblem has a roughly similar comparison to the USAF emblem. Though the STAG elite's death skull emblem relates to it more closely... *The death skull emblem portrays a tribal-like stencil of a stag's skull. The word stag, is also the word for deer... *STAG's color schemes are identical to the vehicles seen in a fictional film MegaForce, which is also the name of the movie, and was also made into an Atari game... *Both FOXHOUND and STAG(Under Sniperdraconian jurisdiction) equally have the same methods of recruitment and training, however STAG experiences go further than what could be said for the once formed special forces group under the US Army. *The actual abbreviation of the Sniperdraconian-influenced STAG is called the 'Special Tactical Anti-Government'. Often referred to as the military police of ALL governments, on behalf of the GN's Interpol. Ironically, as Ultor was referrenced as the 'God-killing police' in favor of the shadow cabal powers that be, STAG was referrenced as the 'government-killing police' in response... Category:Factions Category:Law Enforcement Category:Military